


Tell Me Who Did This

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom finds Brian on his porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Who Did This

**Author's Note:**

> From my old LJ. AU after the second movie.

The first thought Brian had was pain; mind searing, blinding pain. He hadn't known a human could survive this much pain but it was the only feeling allowing him to believe that he was in fact surviving. A broken moan escaped his lips and suddenly warm calloused fingertips brushed his face. His eyes didn't want to risk opening.

“I was starting to worry we had a Rip Van Winkle on our hands.”

“Dom?” The shock must have registered on his face if the low chuckle was any indicator. Brian's thoughts started tumbling over each other in demand to be seen first. What the hell was Dom doing here? Where was here?

“Yeah, O'Conner. How you feelin'?” Brian could here the concern underlying the casual question. He could only assume that he must look how he felt. Must be pretty fucking bad to make Dom give a shit about him.

“Like I was riding shotgun in the charger.”

“Looks worse then that.”

“Thanks man. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“Didn't realize you had such a delicate sense of self worth O'Conner.”

Brian wasn't sure how he was joking with Dom. In fact, he was pretty sure that this was some kind of coma fantasy or drug induced delusion. Brian hadn't seen Dom since handing over his life and a ten second car. That had been a little over three years ago. Not word fucking one since then, not to say he hadn't tried. Brian had begged, pleaded and humiliated himself into Mia forgiving him. Even though they spoke on a semi regular basis, he didn't ask about the team. After first ensuring they were all okay Brian hadn't brought any of them up again.

Opening his eyes was starting to seem like a good idea, might even answer a few of the questions he had bustling around his head. Blinking slowly the first thing he noticed was that this wasn't a hospital. It appeared to be a bedroom; pale blue walls and some blurry frames. Everything was hard to make out besides a dark shape he was betting was a TV and a concerned face. As the room firmed up, Brian risked another look at Dom. He looked good, tanner but still had the same smooth head that made Brian's hand itch to rub.

“Where am I? How did..”

“At my place in St. Thomas. As to the how, that's the fucking million dollar question. All I know is that I woke up two days ago with you on my porch with a note.”

“Note?”

Dom nodded. “Just said: Your Turn.”

“Fuck. I've been out two days.” Brian looked down at his hands, taking in the splints from broken fingers. He was sure if he shifted he would feel a bandage around his ribs and he was most likely covered in bruises.

“Dom, I know you're probably still mad and shit. I'm sorry.” Words were pouring from his mouth, all the things he had rehearsed saying if he ever caught up to Dom. Brian was trying to get his mouth to shut up but it seemed a bit out of his control even as Dom's face darkened in anger.

“Bri, tell me who did this and I will end them for you.” 


End file.
